Not Alone
by NerdyReadings
Summary: Two months after the building of thee water tank, Eve receives a note from her hometown to come help with a 'problem'. What REALLY grabs her attention is the information regarding her family. But there is a twist, she must do this alone. But in the end, she is never alone and she never will be.


**HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL GUYS! YAY! In case you haven't seen the first one, check out Dangerous Woman! It's a little cringey but...**

* * *

 _Evelyn, I heard of your brave exploits in the town of Mud. You see, I have thought of looking for someone with your expertise, but in this unforgiving desert it is hard to trust anybody these days. This is why I am extending an invitation for you to return to Dunedale to help us with our problem. We also have information regarding your family. I would appreciate it if you were to leave your comrades behind due to the uneasy reputation our community has with strangers._

 _\- Steward of Dunedale, Clifford Sanchez_

* * *

Eve looked at the small paper on her office desk. She couldn't believe it. Her hometown is calling her back for what problem she doesn't know as well as this information about her family. She was worried about her friends back home, but there were some people she hoped she would never see or hear of again. But this is her home she is talking about and some very important info is waiting there for her. No, she has to leave Mud. She must, as much as it may pain her to leave.

Eve sighed and left her house for the Sheriff's office. How was she going to explain this to Rango? Oh, I appreciate all that has happened but now I got this random letter telling me to go back to my hometown and help with unexplained problem. Yeah, like they will believe me.  
Eve slithered into the jail and caught Rango sleeping in his chair. The temptation was building until she couldn't hold back.  
 ** _"WAKE UP, SHERIFF!"_ **She yelled in the sheriff's ear.  
 _"AAAHHHH! I SWEAR BEANS I DIDN'T EAT—Oh. H-hi Eve, did you need somethin'?"_  
Eve tried to hold back a giggle. _"Yes, actually. I just received a note from my hometown and well… the short thing is that I'm leaving Mud…"_  
 _"Wait, what? Leaving? Why? What up?"_ Rango quickly got up from his chair and walked over to Eve.  
 _"It's just something the Steward needs help with."_  
 _"That's a little vague. Where are you going?"_  
 _"If I told you, you would follow me. I'm sorry but I can't tell you. My hometown…doesn't really trust strangers. And even with me they would still be quite wary of you."_  
 _"But-"_  
 _"No buts. I'm leaving, but don't worry, I can handle myself. Now, I'm gonna go pack my things and say my goodbyes. I…I'm sorry that this is really sudden but this is important. I'll try to message you as much as possible."_  
 _"When will ya come back?"_  
Eve looked at the ground and sighed. _"I don't know. I probably won't. I may visit occasionally."_

* * *

 _ **"LEAVING?!"**_ Beans, Hazel and Melonee screeched.  
 _"Y-yeah.."_  
 _"But why?"_ Beans asked.  
" _Is there something wrong?"_ Hazel added.  
" _What happened, honey?"_ Melonee inquired.  
Eve looked at all the girls who were filled with worry and sadness.  
 _"Nothing's wrong. I just got a message from my hometown saying there's an issue. I don't know when I'll come back, but I'll try to send messages to you guys."_

Their conversation ended when Priscilla ran up to Eve.  
"I heard what happened. Do you have to go?"  
Eve turned to Priscilla and smiled.  
 _"Nothing happened Priscilla. I'll be alright."_  
 _"When will you come back?"_ Priscilla looked up at Eve with those big, amber eyes that could not be resisted. Eve found this harder to explain than to the others.  
 _"I might. But I'll send messages."_

* * *

That evening, as the sun set, the entire town gathered to see Eve go and say their final farewells for possibly the last time. Eve was prepared for the journey however, she had a canteen full of water, a pistol and her satchel with her leather journal.  
Eve will never forget the tears that streamed down her friends' eyes. With one nod she turned and began venturing out.

It was the dead of night as Eve ventured into the desert, she was on high alert for any danger that may be lurking in the shadows. It was dark, silent and chilly outside in the middle of nowhere. It scared her half to death on what could happen to her, but she knows how to defend herself.

 ** _CRACK_**  
Eve quickly spun and pointed her pistol at the noise.  
There was nothing. Eve took a few slow, deep breaths to compose herself and went to continue.  
But then, there was this eerie feeling like someone is behind her. She felt someone or something loom over her.  
She then heard his voice.  
 _"It's dangerous to wander alone at night."_


End file.
